


[Podfic] Desired

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kink Discovery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Desired."</p>
<p>Author's Summary: He hadn't even known about any of this himself until Sam found it, figured it out for him. He hadn't known how it was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164454) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Desired](164454)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** _He hadn't even known about any of this himself until Sam found it, figured it out for him. He hadn't known how it was going to be._  


This is one of my earliest podfics. I repod this (along with [Going Down Swinging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368537)) every year as a way to ~chart my ~progress! All versions are available in this post for download or streaming. To download, right click and save as!

All versions are also available for download at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/desired-1).

New in 2014: I’ve created M4Bs of all the older versions as well as the newest one, and also created coverart. I updated the old download links with coverart, and also provided it separately in case you have an old version and want top add coverart.

 

 **First Version:** originally posted 3-7-2011 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/865329.html), [motelwincest](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/82224.html))  
Length: 00:12:30  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/Desired%20\(2011%20version\).mp3) (7.6 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/podbooks/Desired%20\(2011%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (6.8 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/desired%20coverart%202011.png) (added 3-23-14)

**Second Version:** originally posted 3-4-2012 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html))  
Length: (00:15:10)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/Desired%20\(2012%20version\).mp3) (9.3 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/podbooks/Desired%20\(2012%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (8 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/desired%20coverart%202012.png) (added 3-23-15)

**Third Version:** originally posted 3-9-2013 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1700522.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/57121.html))  
Length: 00:12:48  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/Desired%20\(2013%20version\).mp3) (7.8 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/podbooks/Desired%20\(2013%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (6.9 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/desired%20coverart%202013.png) (added 3-23-14)

**Fourth Version:** originally posted 3-23-2013 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1900661.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/82996.html))  
Length: 00:13:39  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/Desired%20\(2014%20version\).mp3) (7.2 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/podbooks/Desired%20\(2014%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (12.9 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/desired%20coverart%202014.png) (added 3-23-14)


End file.
